Drawn too her, Trunks obsession
by ms.Majuubfan1
Summary: Trunk has a secret that he hsa been hiding for two years a secert he can't or won't remember. Chiya female Goten has been disown and kickout for having a baby out of wedlock. Warning mention of rape indirect character bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Trunks have done something unforgivable during a drunken stupor. He's not sure but he may have hurt someone an innocent person the problem. The problem he can't fully remember what happen that night. All he can remember was someone pleading,begging for him to stop and the feeling of pure pleasure he enjoyed it. What kind of sick bustard get off on the pleads of another person? So since that night to ease his guilty conscious he has been volunteering at local soup kitchen/shelter. After he bought enough food to last the shelter for month since that's all they would accept at one time. Every month for the last two years he would work at the shelter until closing it the least he could do, stay and serve, wash dishes and things. After finishing the rest of the dishes he walk out in the dark ally behind the shelter to walk home. Some people would call him reckless being a multimillionaire in all because this was not the safest neighborhood. Some people would think it dangerous to be so careless but he knows he could handle himself. If anything he was the one to fear he was the monstrous creature that go bump in the night. What sound like a baby's cry's stop him in his tracks no it couldn't be he thought just his conscious again. But to his left where a cardboard box push up against the building it would not hurt to check right. Rushing to the box he opens the "door" just to check and immediately he regretted it inside was a young woman about his age with a baby cuddled in her arms trying to stay warm in the middle of winter. After a quick look he could tell that whatever food she did manage to get her hands on went to the kid first he thought. As he studied her in more closely her dirt white t shirt and a pair of jean that was falling out her even with the rope tied around her slim waist kami she was a mess heartbroken. Trunks move closer to the shaking girl she looks so helpless and small he had to help her. Look mister please don't hurt me or my baby, I promise we'll leave as soon as the weather clear I promise she said. Her bagging was the saddest thing he had ever seen that his throat became dry as he tried to speak hi my name is Trunks he greeted with a forced smile. Not waiting for a reply he said, I want to help you how about you and your baby come home with me you can sleep there. I have plenty of room genuinely wanting to help the poor young woman she was helpless and need someone why not him.

It nice of you to offer but am fine thank you very much she said turning her back to him but still watching him closely.

Why it cold out here and it's suppose to rain all night there no way you can stay out here you will freeze he pleaded.

Well excuse me if I don't fall for your Good Samaritan act but I no longer believe in fairy tales she shouted. I have learned you can't even trust family these days so why can i trust you? You could be just another rapist then I would have another to feed no thank you.

You have my word as a gentleman my attenuation are purely to help you nothing more he all but bag the woman to take his charity. After what felt an eternity she smile athim briefly and at that moment she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. Trunks reach in his pocket and pull out every dime he had which was about nine hundred dollars. He hand it to her he know she wouldn't come home with him that has been establish. So he pretended to leave just so he could follow her.

After he was out of sight she headed to the nearest store a Tmart to buy some clean clothes and food. It felt like someone was following her but that was usually what happen when she shop since they would assume she was there to steal. After adding some diapers and some outfit she found on the clearance rack in buggy. Making her way to the junior girls section she know she wouldn't be able to shop in the adult not with all the weight she lost. She found some sweatpants a blue pair her favorite color and a pack of t shirts and undies. One outfit was enough for her she had to save as much money as she could.

Trunks watch her shop with a mixture of feeling. How could someone buy so much with so little, talk about budgeting skill. Nine hundred dollar couldn't buy him one suit and here she had clothes and food. He follow her out the store, to see what she would do next they came to a cheap motel with suites were available after ten minutes she came out with a key,bags and the baby her arms.

* * *

_**okay let me warn you now this fanfic won't be romantic there will be betrayal ,heartbreak, too facedness ps i know that not a word character bashing so if you dont like that please don't conplain cause i don't give a flying fuck also no more ANONYMOUS reviews so if you're to big of a coward to login than fuck you! majuub is back babe**_


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks was a ball of nerves whole day he couldn't wait to check on the homeless girl. At five o'clock wild horses couldn't kept him at the capsule crop for one more minute. Rushing pass anyone stupid enough to get in his way. Making it to the hotel in record time, he paid the deck clerk to keep an eye on the girl for him. After stopping by the bank this morning. Knocking on the room door he could wait to see her again he didn't know why.

Chiya and Nilalochan ate breakfast in a safe place that morning and it was great. After cleaning up the mess and putting her son down for nap she fall asleep to. On the street it really wasn't safe to sleep especially been a female with a child it was down right stupid. He son wouldn't sleep much either it like he could feel her anxiousness, he was very in tune with her they slept the whole day with him in her arms peacefully.

She wasn't answering the door, he know she was there he could just feel it. Decided to use the key the clerk gave him so he could check on her. Sneaking through the door as quietly as possible he found they had passed out on the "king size bed". Taking in the scene he couldn't help rubbing her cheek she was adorable. Something about this girl and her child soothe him in a way he coulnt understand. He notice that she had on the new clothes she bought the night before. The baby in her arms woke first and he looked pissed with him for touching his mom. He did not get a good look at the baby last night so he decieded to have a good look at him now. He had blue eyes and wild wavy dark brown hair with tan olive skin he looked oddly familiar. As Trunks stared at the baby and the baby stared right back Chiya was woken by her son distress.

What the fuck are you doing in my room?! How did you get in here, well answer me she scearmed at the top of her lungs.

Caught of guard literally Trunks fell off the bed with a loud thump, and thought my mom was loud. I wanted to check on you, is that so wrong he asked more like yelling.

Well it is when you're sneaking around like some damn cat burglar!

A cat burglar really what would steal he asked not realizing how much his comment hurt until he saw the tears in her eyes. Damn nice one Trunks pick on the homeless girl he thought. Look I didn't mean that the way it sounded when it came out was wrong.

No need to apologize what you said was the true I have nothing that anyone would want. She then sat on the bed looking defeated with head down.

I have to be the biggest asswhole on the planet, I have to fix this I know just what to do. Hey hmm why don't I just leave, I have some things at work that need my attention right now he said. Okay she thought that it was weird for him to sneak in her room just to insult her then leave what a jerk! Trunks made a b-line to the hotel office the person he paid off to watch the homeless girl was the manger an older woman in her late fifties.

Oh hi Mr. Brief how are we today she asked sugar sweetly almost sicken.

Fine I need your help with something it very important so don't mess it up okay.

Sure whatever you need Mr. Brief


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks p.o.v.

I have everything set up for the girl and her son, I hope I am going the right thing. I got her a job at a small store and a great apartment in a good neighborhood not too far from his house so he could keep a watchful eye on them. I know that am doing the right thing even if it for the wrong reason so don't judge me please kami. All week he has been beating himself up for his past mistakes his conscious was eating him alive. After some reserach into the girl past he discovered some disturbing fact about her. He was the reason she was homeless but he didn't know what he was doing at the time. From what he could remember about the whole thing he was basically the reason this girl is homeless and disown. I could have fixed this a long time ago if I wasn't such a selfish brat, I was a stupid punk then.

flashback

Walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat the seventeen year was in a bad mood. It two weeks before his eighteen birthday which would make most teen happy but not him. Trunk Brief was getting married to his mother' best-friend's daughter. That right an arranged marriage in this day and age it's just plain cruel what was the point? What was in it for me huh. I can have any women I want but no, I have to be tied down to some country bumpkin from the stick!

What do you mean she's pregnant Goku i thought you would keep her way from boys like we agreed yelled bulma. Trunks listen to his mother scream into the phone for about hour.

End flashback

That day i thought that my dreams had came true i was free, but at what cost? So i have to make it up to her and the baby let her get to know me before i explain who i am, he thought. Maybe i can show that I'm a different person now I've matured.

Chiya p.o.v.

This the last day of the month so we'll be back on the streets again tonight. Well it was nice while it lasted and i won't complain but i will miss the hot shower the most. When she looked down at her son sleeping in the warm bed safe from harm, it broke her heart. She wouldn't be able to provide this for him any more a safe place to sleep. I don't even have food to feed him when he wakes up the tears started to roll down face. Just then there was a knock at the door, i guess that the housekeeper come to clean. Hopifull she will give me some time to gather all my thing. I hope she's nice i can use some luck today, she thought. She open the door ready to explain, i know i was suppose to be out but she top when she saw it was just him. Oh i thought you was the the housekeeper come to clean the room are you here to insult me again she asked.

Trunks stare at her she was beautiful screaming at him with red puffy eyes wait was she was crying why? I'm not here to insult you i came to give you some good news. A friend of mine has a small store and need an manger and i thought you would be perfect for the job said Trunks.

Chiya look at him in disbelief it was like he was some kind of angel a rude and wierd angel but an angel none the less. That's great now i just need a place to stay from me and my son said she hugging him tightly.

Well then you will love what i am about to tell you i found you a two bed room apartment. It's closer to your new job in a safe neighborhood i hope you don't mine.

She shakes her head no and was all smiles so he decied to tell her the rest.

I paid the frist month rent for you so i hope you like he said almost shyly.

Chiya couldn't help but smile at him, he was adorable like this. Nilalochan cries was heard he was looking at Trunks with cold blue eyes like he was mad are something.

I don't think he likes me very much said Trunks backing away from her.

Oh don't be silly he's probably just hunger or something ahe said forgetting her troubles.

Oh well then feed him already it's a shame you're to lazy to cook for your son what a shame Trunks joked unknowingly offending the girl. When he looked up he know something was wrong because she started crying again what did i do he thought. Did i say somthing wrong I was just joking really i didnt mean it he said trying to claim the fringe girl.

No, it not that i am to lazy to cook I would if I could you know.

Why can't you never leant probably to busy chasing after boys huh?

No you jerk I don't have any money which mean I can't buy food duh! I am so pathetic this is all my fault she screams as she breakdown again.

No you're not this is not you fault it mine i should have come back sooner to give you more money when the last time you and the baby ate?

Yesterday morning she sobbed i know he hunger but there nothing i can do am so useless she yelled.

Calm down i'll take you out to grab a quick bite on the way to your new appartment okay. I will give you my cell number so you can get in touch with me whenever you need to day or night i'll be their for you he said sincerely.

Okay thank you so much hmm hey i don't even know your name said Chiya

* * *

_**okay i think that a good place to stop for now :) i was so wrap up in my birthday plain i forgot to updated so sorry!**_


End file.
